The Mirror of Erised
by Kellydramionefan
Summary: This piece was written to So Soon by Marianas Trench. Draco finds something strange, Hermione has no clue anything has changed.
1. Draco's Discovery

Draco's POV

I wander through the halls lost in thought when I hear Granger ranting to Scarhead and Weazlebee about curfew. "Have you tried not being a bossy, no-it-all, mudblood, Granger?" I pester her mersiously.

She huffs and turns to me scowling. "What do you want, Malfoy?" She groans.

I chuckle and shake my head. "What do I want? Nothing from you, mudblood."

I walk away without another word.

I go down a set of stairs I've never seen before. There is a rusty door and a portrait of Nicolas Flammel. "Damn, I wonder what's in there," I whisper to myself.

Reaching out for the doorknob, I brace myself for what is beyond this wooden piece of crap, as I turn the knob.

I groan in disappointment at the old looking mirror in the center of the room. _"Damn it. It's just a bloody mirror?"_ I curse inwardly. _"I might as well check it out anyway, why else would that old man put just a mirror in here?"_

I walk up to the mirror and look into the glass interior. "What the fuck!" I shout in shock and surprise, at the image of Granger and me passionately kissing.

I cover my mouth looking back at the door hoping to Merlin no one heard me. _"Shit, that was way too close."_ I think looking back at the odd scene before me.

Mirror me looks up with a genuinely happy smile, "This is what your missing Draco. You love her, and you know it."

Mirror Granger looks over at me lovingly, "You wouldn't see this if you didn't Draco honey. This is The Mirror of Erised, and it is a mirror that shows the user his or her heart's deepest desire."

I turn from the mirror, and I run out the door forgetting to close it.

Running through the halls, the portraits scold me. "Slow down young man." "You're going to hurt someone." "What's your rush?"

I stop at a stretch of dampened wall and whisper "Pureblood" Seconds after I said the password a concealed stone door slides aside leaving a rectangular hole in the wall leading to the Slytherin common room.

I walk sluggishly in, and I flop on the nearest couch. "Fuck me." I huff tired after all my running.

I feel someone poke my arm. "Are you alright mate?" I hear the familiar voice of Blaise.

I turn to face my dark skinned friend. "I've been better, I just realized something weird, and I'm oddly frustrated by it." I wine.

"You know if you tell me, I won't tell anyone else mate," Blaise promises, with his signature half smirk half smile.

"You see, not everyone gets anything they want, in my case, it's Granger, and that's what frustrates me the most." I whisper to him.

"Granger? Since when?" He looks extremely shocked and confused.

I look around the room, making sure no one is looking. _"Ok, looks like we are relatively alone."_ I think.

I face Blaise and lean back in the couch. "So, there's this set of stairs that go to this door. Behind this door is a mirror. People call it The Mirror of Erised, because it shows the viewers deepest desire. I looked into the mirror and saw myself and Granger kissing." I explain.

"Well, that is some weird shit mate." Blaise says.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I don't know what to do, or how to feel." I bury my face in my hands with a sigh.


	2. A Lunch to Remember

Draco's POV

I walk into the great hall with a huge frown, I look around at the other tables as I walk to my own.

As I sit down on the hard wooden bench my eyes catch Granger's and I can feel the heat of blush on my cheeks.

Blaise elbows me hard in the side and a loud yelp escapes my lips. If looks could kill, he would be so dead.

"Shit man, your being too obvious" he whispers as he pats my back gently. "They'll figure it out if you aren't careful."

I slide down the bench a bit. _"Fuck me"_ I think as I bump into Pansy. "DRAKE! Watch the fuck out?" yelling right in my fucking ear, then she huffs with attitude.

I slam my palms down onto the table and leap into a standing position. I look up and all eyes are on me. I look over to Granger and our eyes meet. They look like chocolate pools of worry.

Blaise attempts to pull me back down but, I shake him off walking towards the Gryffindor table.

"Granger, we need to talk." I request expressionless. I watch her confused face as I wait for her. Her face goes beet red and her fists ball up and I know in this moment I fucked up.

She swings at my face _again,_ this time I dodge her fist. "Whoa… whoa... whoa… slow your roll Granger."

She gets really close to hitting me this time. I grab her arm in the air gently and look deep in her eyes.

"I'm not trying to start anything I just have something you have to hear, and not here" I pull her to follow me.

As we exit the great hall doors she pulls to a screeching halt. "Where in merlin's name are you taking me?" she shouts.

"I know you don't trust me but, I really need you to try. Just this once." I beg. "Damn it Granger, you must know I'm being serious. Malfoys don't beg."

"Okay but, if anything happens remember I've read almost every book in the restricted section." She warns me, as she grips tightly on her wand.

I take her down the rusty door and Nicolas Flammel's dusty portrait. "Where are we Malfoy?" She asks obviously freaked out.

I open the door and coax her inside. "This is the…" "The Mirror of Erised" she cuts me off in awe.

" _Of course she already knows that you fucking twat. She a bloody fucking know-it-all_." I think with an audible groan.

"So, you obviously already know what it does." I assume. I walk over to the mirror and look inside. "When I look in this mirror I see you and I, and we are snogging." I flinch expecting her to hex me.

When she doesn't I look over to her and she is staring at the mirror with a mixed expression of confusion and awe. "It's supposed to show me what I desire most but, its showing me what you desire most." Her brow furrows in deep thought.

I feel my face lighting up in glee as I realize what this means. I rush to her side and grab her hands "Granger do you know what this means?" I ask excitedly.

She pulls her hands out of mine and looks at me. She definitely knows what it means. She starts to run to the door.

"Wait!" I yell, but she's already gone. "I don't understand, why did you run." I say out loud to no one in particular. "Shit!"


End file.
